


Before The Rooster Crows

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Denial, Love Thy Neighbor, Lust, M/M, Make Love To Thy Neighbor, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, There's A Limerick Version Of This So Read That Too, Top!Jesus, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter denies Jesus three times, Jesus decides to give Peter a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Rooster Crows

**Author's Note:**

> i think i need less jesus tbh
> 
> it's seven at night, i'm home alone and terrified
> 
> if i die, i want to die while writing gay petesus porn and listening to twenty one pilots/the brobecks/green day, so that's what i'm doing rn
> 
> @ murderers, pls don't come into my house, i'm just a small bean 
> 
> just a small town bean, living in a lonely world

Peter and Jesus were sitting in chairs around an otherwise empty table. After the party celebrating Jesus' resurrection, everyone had left. Everyone except Peter.

"I guess you should get going, Peter," Jesus said. "I should clean up."

Peter hesitated before nodding and standing up. He walked to the door and stepped halfway out.

Suddenly, Peter stepped back inside. He turned to face Jesus, who had begun stacking up plates. "Jesus," he said.

Jesus looked up. "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

Jesus walked over to Peter and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Peter?"

"I love you, Jesus."

"I know."

"I- wait, what? No, I- I mean, I love you-love you, like- I'm in love with you, and-"

Peter fell silent when Jesus placed his other hand on Peter's other shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He leaned so close to Peter that their noses were practically touching.

"I know, Peter," Jesus said. He placed his lips against Peter's, and they began doing the kiss-kiss. Kiss.

Still kissing, Jesus slid his hands up Peter's shirt and lifted it off, only breaking the kiss for a second to lift it over his head. He threw the shirt on the ground and broke the kiss.

Jesus began slowly moved to his knees, licking a stripe down Peter's torso and making his hair stand on end.

Peter shuddered and felt his penis grow hard. 

"*potato*, Jesus, just- *potato*-"

Jesus hooked a finger in Peter's pants and slowly slid them down. Peter arched his back and whispered, "God, *potato*, Jesus, please, just- just- oh, *potato*, stop teasing already-"

Jesus smirked but said nothing. He knelt down and took Peter's whole penis into his mouth at once. He began swirling his tongue around, nibbling a bit at the tip of the penis.

Peter arched his back again and groaned, twisting his fingers in Jesus' hair. "*potato*," he muttered, "*potato* *potato*, God, oh God, *potato*- oh-"

Jesus pinned Peter to the ground with his hands and sucked harder. He could sense that Peter was getting close to the edge. 

"Jesus, I'm- I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, Jesus took Peter's penis out of his mouth. He abruptly stood up and walked to the door, leaving Peter dumbstruck on the floor.

"Huh?"

Jesus smirked. 

"How do you like being denied, Peter?"

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE ONE OF THE ACCOUNTS I TOLD TO READ THIS IM SO SORRY OH GOD
> 
> I SHAMELESSLY SELF PROMOTE MYSELF ON SOCIAL MEDIA IM SO SORRY FRENS


End file.
